Twilight: Alternate ending
by Ilovecrimes
Summary: What if Ari Haswari would have shot his initially victim? AU where Kate survives and McGee is shot. Warning: Character death. Spoilers for Twilight, Kill Ari part 1 and Kill Ari part 2. Maybe some Tate and McAbby. Ziva will be there too! Please R


**So, guys, it's my second story already. I'm still german and I'm still sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, despite rule #6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters! **

* * *

„Protection-detail is over, Kate!" said Gibbs, after they had helped Kate get up from the ground. „You did good!" said Tony, smiling. He was just happy, that Kate was alive. The few seconds, when she lay motionless on the floor had seemed to be the worst in his entire life. He never wanted to see her like that again.

„For once, DiNozzo is right!" Gibbs agreed. Kate laughed.

„Wow, I thought I'd die, before ever hearing a compliment from you!" Tony smiled too. „I'm glad, you didn't die!" he admitted. Kate smiled at him, but then grimaced. „Ow!" she moaned. „It hurts?" Tony asked. She shot him a short glance. „Yeah, DiNozzo, it hurts!" she said. „Shall I hug you?" Tony could barely hide a grin. In response, Kate gave him a typical Gibbs-headslap.

Meanwhile, Gibbs took his radio. „Hey, McGee, we have the situation under control. How are you?" he asked, while walking back to his two joking agents. He frowned, when no answer came.

„Why don't you just take off your shirt and let me look, how badly you're wounded?" Tony said. Kate seemed really annoyed, but at the same time laughed. Before she could think of a witty response, Gibbs headslapped Tony, just like Kate did before. „Could you please shut up, DiNozzo, just once in your life?" he commanded. „At least he said please..." Tony mumbled. Gibbs was too busy trying to contact McGee to notice it.

„Damn!" he said, when no response came. „Is everything okay?" Tony asked, now a bit worried. He had almost lost Kate, he didn't want anything else to happen. „I don't know!" said Gibbs and started to go away, down the stairs and to where McGee was, or was supposed to be. Kate and Tony followed quickly, both with concerned faces.

Downstairs, they quickly saw the car, then McGee's laptop. It had a big hole in the middle of the display. Kate, who had almost started to run, was the first to arrive at the car. She walked around and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. „Oh my god!" she shouted, pure horror on her face. Tony and Gibbs were next to her, almost the same second and saw, what Kate had seen.

McGee lay on the ground. He didn't move. But the worst of all was the one single bullet-wound, right in the middle of his forehead. A small puddle of blood had formed around his head and he stared with open eyes in the sky, without seeing anything. Neither Kate, nor Tony or Gibbs could describe, what they felt at the sight of their co-worker.

Tony's mind shifted back to the moment on the roof. The loud shout „Shooter" and Kate, who had seemed dead. The image changed to McGee, lying here, lifeless. He wondered how he managed to stay upright, he felt like his knees were about to give in any second.

Suddenly, Kate ran over to McGee. She knelt down besides him and felt his pulse. Of cause there was none. Tony and Gibbs could see the tears appearing in her eyes, while she tried to find any sign of life inside McGee. She found nothing.

Tony came closer, he moved very slowly, because he still didn't trust his own legs to carry his weight. Finally he sat down next to Kate, who was now actually crying. He had never thought, that the tough ex-secret service agent Caitlin Todd could have such a weak moment. Tony was much to shocked to even realize what had happened.

„No, no, no..." Kate whispered, shaking her head repeatedly. Tony grabbed her shoulders and she turned her face towards him.

„He can't be dead, just out of nothing! It's not fair!" she said. Tony nodded and stood up. Then he pulled Kate up too and hugged her gently. „It's not fair!" she whispered again.

Behind them, Gibbs had called for help over his radio and called an ambulance to check on Kate. He then walked back to his agents.

„I don't want to see that anymore!" said Kate, still crying. „I don't want to see _him_ anymore! I can't stand it!" Tony looked over her shoulder at Gibbs and the older man nodded. He gently pulled her out of Tony's grip and led her away.

When they were gone, Tony knelt next to McGee again and carefully closed his eyes.

„I'm so sorry, Tim! I promise, I will catch that bastard and make it up to you!" Then Tony stood up again and waited for the reinforcement and the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I really like to kill our poor Timmy! I hope I made no mistakes, it's been a while since the last time a saw „Twilight". **

**Do you want me to continue? Then, review! And if you found any grammar/spelling-mistakes, please tell me, I want to improve my language. Thank you!**


End file.
